harry potter and the rosa mystica
by sammisu
Summary: suisieseki finds out that nori wrote in her diary how she got expelled from hogwarts so she tries to find it while rozen is trying to protect her diary from this, and trying to find some time with her mom to tell her about harrys love doll.


In this fanfiction, im gonna describe how rozen maiden (the girl who makes the dolls) looks

In this fanfiction, im gonna describe how rozen maiden (the girl who makes the dolls) looks. She has long blond hair always tied into two pigtails which are tied together using blue clips shaped like roses. She wheres glasses similar to harry potter's and has has eyes that can change colors. She used to go to Hogwarts but she got expelled.

Rozen maiden walks into the kitchen with her doll making material, a wand, and 2 spellbooks. One called "Magical dolls" and the other called "Magical emotions". Rozen maiden feels sorry for the other dolls because they cant feel human emotions.. So she decides to make another few dolls that can and maybe learn a spell to fix the other dolls small problem. She sits down and starts to make a doll. Her brother, harry, walks into the kitchen "Hey, remember you got expelled from Hogwarts?" said Harry, with a plain look on his face. Rozen maiden suddenly gets sad "Yes, and don't remind me WHY I got expelled." Harry laughs "Actually, I was going to remind you that you need to find a new school." Rozen maiden gets mad "Why the heck would I do that?" said Rozen maiden. Harry smiles "Hello, school? Its obvious, silly. I cant believe you did… well… what you did at Hogwarts. Y'know. The thing that got you expelled." Rozen ignores harry and gets back to making her doll.

Back at Jun's house, nori is putting some pancakes on the table "breakfast everyone! I made pancakes with flowers!" Everyone goes to the table with a happy expression exept jun. "Flowers, on stinkin pancakes? Wow…" says jun as he begins to eat. Nori goes to check the mail and sees 8 letters from the window"Oh we got lotsa mail." Says nori, smiling. Jun gets mad "oh I locked the door." Nori gets scared "You what? Why?" says nori, confused. Jun puts a sad look on his face "I have a stalker. Im sure these letters are from shizuri." Says jun as he tears up the letters and throws them in the trash. Nori continues to talk "Who is shizuri?" Jun responds, "My stalker" susieseki starts a conversation with jun

"Who would stalk you? desu"

"Is that an insult?"

8 letters fly through the chimney. Nori picks them up "Suiseseki, sousieseki, hinaichigo, shinku, bara, kira, gin, kashira, I got some letters for you." The dolls pick up the letters "Were invited to what?" say the dolls. "Hogwarts" says nori, smiling. "I got expelled from Hogwarts when I was younger." The dolls laugh "Oh what did you do?" said all the dolls in unison. Nori frowns "You will learn later."The dolls laugh "OOOHHHH…." Nori gets sad "just don't remind me." The dolls look confused "Where do we get our supplies? We need supplies." Nori has them follow her to her room, where she shows them her old magic tools. "You can all have mine. Here." She puts it all in a bag, and casts a temporary spell on the dolls to make them human sized so it is easier to carry. "So how do we get there?" Nori smiles "Platform 9 and 3 quarters." Suiseseki yells at nori. "Garbage! There is no platform 9 _and 3 quarters!_" Nori pats suiseseki on the head "Follow me." Nori picks up the bag and tells all the dolls to follow her. Jun has a confused look on his face "Where… are… you…. Going… nori?" Nori looks at jun "Taking the kids… to Hogwarts" Jun smiles, then squeals with delight "THERE GOING AWAY!! YES YES YES!!" Sousieseki looks at jun with a look of rage on her face, she looks ready to punch him, but she doesn't. The dolls follow nori to the train station. "So were here girls." Nori has them follow her to platform 9 and 3 quarters, and says "Were here. You can go now." The dolls just look at nori. "Wat." Nori looks confused "what Is it? You can go to Hogwarts. Go on the platform." The dolls continue to stare at her. "Just walk through it." Nori attracts a lot of attention. Telling dolls to walk through a wall. She has young boys looking at her and saying things like "Mwommy, why is that ladie telling the dolls to walk in the wall?" The dolls finally understand and walk through the wall, where they all of a sudden appear on a train.

Chapter 2.


End file.
